cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Order
of the Imperial Assault Alliance |flag = TIO-flag.svg |flagdescription = |flag2 = TIO-flag-war.svg |flag2description = TIO War Flag |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = We the Imperials |team = Blue |color1 = #3366cc |color2 = #FFFFFF |color3 = |founder = Skippy |foundedon = 6 April 2010 |leader = Imperial High Commander: Skippy |triumvirate = Imperial Commanders *''Executive:'' Sup4l33tki11a *''Internal:'' Scorponok *''External:'' Dave93 |cabinet = Imperial Officers *''Internal Affairs:'' Lars GaFTU *''Foreign Affairs:'' Vacant *''Defense:'' Bernkastel *''Finance:'' Jumperbeast13 *''Immigration:'' Vacant |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = * of the Imperial Assault Alliance (An Empire is Born) *Sirius Bloc |forumurl = http://cn-tio.com/ |joinurl = http://cn-tio.com/index.php?/forum/13-applications/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tio |ircchannel = #TIO |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 29 May 2010 |totalnations = 15 |totalstrength = 327,778 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 21,852 |totalnukes = 96 |rank = |score = 1.29 }} The Imperial Order (TIO) is a small alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded 6 April 2010, and is a protectorate of the Imperial Assault Alliance. Charter "The Imperial Order is not just an alliance, we are; a community of brothers and sisters who serve to better ourselves and our comrades. We believe in freedom of speech, nation growth, brotherhood and morals. We do not seek war nor do we hide from war, we are a brotherhood and we will stand together as one, today, tomorrow and always." Article I: Membership i. Any nation may seek to join our alliance, given that they are not on any ZI/PZI/EZI lists, not in any aggressive wars and not a member of another alliance. ii. An applicant wishing to join must submit this information in the appropriate thread on our forums: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Nation Strength: Resources: Link to Nation: Team Colo(u)r: Previous alliance(s) and positions: Member who recruited you (if any): iii. Our Pledge, you will post this in your application thread with the aforementioned information: I, name of name, pledge loyalty to The Imperial Order. I, name of name, have read and will abide by the Charter and its laws and policies. I, name of name, will neither surrender nor show cowardice in war. I, name of name, will show honour and respect in times of peace. I, name of name, will neither disobey nor disrespect my superiors. iv: Once accepted into our Academy, you will receive an Academy Student Mask and will be given access to our Academy and Applicant chatting Forums. v. Once you have received your tests, you need to complete then ASAP and send them or post them in your Academy Form and stay active and just get to know your future brothers and sisters. vi. Only applicants, who have passed the Academy and tests as well as being vouched for, may become fully fledged members. vii. Resignations; should a member wish to resign, they must break their pledge and binding to the alliance and must post a resignation in the Resignation Box on our forums, after which they will be demasked. viii. Should a nation wish to rejoin our alliance they must complete the pledge and get the approval of the Security Consul. Article 2: Government i. Imperial High Commander The Imperial High Commander is the sovereign leader of The Imperial Order. The Imperial High Commander serves a life term until resignation or expulsion as the result of a majority vote by the Security Consul and Ministerial Consul. The Imperial High Commander has complete power and can only be voted against by a majority of the Security Consul. The Imperial High Commander has the ability to create and abolish positions in the Order. ii. Security Consul The Security Consul consists of three “vice-leaders”; the Imperial Command, who oversee the continued security, growth and prosperity of the Alliance as a whole and ensures all leaders of the Ministerial Consul do their jobs to their utmost efficiency. The Security Consul is second in command to the Imperial High Commander and is present in alliance to alliance discussions and can be contacted instead of the Imperial High Commander (if he/she is not available). The Imperial Command *a.) Imperial Commander of the Interior - is in charge of all Internal Affairs, will oversee Financial and Internal Affairs. *b.) Imperial Commander of Exterior - is in charge of all External Affairs, will oversee Foreign and Defense Affairs. *c.) Executive Imperial Commander - is in charge of being the voice of reason and an in-between for the Ministerial Consul, Security Consul and the Imperial High Commander. He/she handles odd jobs of the alliance. iii. Ministerial Consul The Ministerial Consul consists of four ministers; the Imperial Officers, The Imperial Officers will be appointed by the Imperial High Commander. *a.) Imperial Officer of Finance; the IOF handles all issues and areas involving trade, technology and aid. The IOF can set up trade circles and aid systems for the entire alliance, as well as allied or friendly Alliances and is in charge of Prosperity Guides. *b.) Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs; the IOIA is in charge of all Internal Alliance areas and issues. The IOIA keeps the forums clean and monitors conduct on our Alliance forums and all other forums/areas where our members may go (representing TIO). The IOIA handles all the recruiting areas of the Alliance, the IOIA may set up his/her own system and hire recruiters to help it they so choose. The IOIA is also in charge of the Applicants, the Inductees and the Pre-Membership tests. *c.) Imperial Officer of Defense; the IOD handles the defense and war department for the Alliance. The IOD is in charge of overseeing the military divisions as well as unlawful attacks and raids. *d.) Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs; the IOFA handles the relationships with other alliances including keeping contacts, friend and allies and maintaining Embassies. The IOFA can bring treaties to vote. iv. Elective Procedures a.) Imperial High Commander In the event that the Imperial High Commander steps down, the Ministerial Consul and the Security Consul will vote for the next Imperial High Commander. The Imperial High Commander can come from either the Security Consul or Ministerial Consul. b.) Security Consul In the event that one of the Imperial Commanders steps down, is voted out, or is voted as the next Imperial High Commander, the remaining Security Consul and Ministerial Consul will vote on the replacement. The replacement can come from the Ministerial Consul or the alliance citizenship. c.) Ministerial Consul Each Imperial Officer serves for life or can be appointed and removed by the Imperial High Commander or a majority of the Security Consul at any time. Any member in good standing of the alliance may enact a motion of no confidence against an Imperial Officer. The alliance citizenship will hold a public debate, public vote and the motion must pass with 60% of the vote within 72 hours of the motion being posted in the forums. Should the motion pass, the Imperial High Commander will appoint a replacement and it cannot be the same individual who was just removed. Article III: Attacks i. An attack on a member of our alliance, whether in character or out of character is seen as an attack on our entire alliance as a whole and will be addressed by our leadership through the correct channels. ii. Tech raiding; in the founding period there is a zero tolerance of tech raiding. When the leadership sees there is a need for change, a review of the current policy will take place. iii. Nuclear weapons; The Imperial Order supports the first strike policy. In the event of war, The Imperial Order nations will use nukes if deemed necessary. Article IV: Amendments i. Should the leadership see the need for a review or change of any policy then there will be public citizenship vote, and will be passed with majority vote only or a full Security Consul and Imperial High Commander’s vote. ii. Any member may suggest a motion to amend the charter/policies to the government but must be done in the proper petitioning and motioning channels of our forums. Article VI: ZI i. EZI/PZI; The Imperial Order does not condone, endorse or dole out any EZI (Eternal Zero Infrastructure), PZI (Permanent Zero Infrastructure) lists or punishments, we see CyberNations as a game for our community and friendships to grow and do not hold grudges against any wronged person(s). Treaties *'An Empire is Born', agreement with the Imperial Assault Alliance *'Sirius', with the Killer Turtle Brigade, the Conservative Underground, the Indigo Plateau, and the Blue Turtle Alliance Category:The Imperial Order